heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Little
| birth_place = | occupation = writer, cartoonist | nationality = Canada | period = 2000–present | genre = | notableworks = Chiaroscuro (vol. 1: 2000-2005/2007) | influences = Dave Sim | influenced = | awards = Xeric | website = }} Troy Little (born 7 March 1973) is a Canadian cartoonist working in comic books and animation. He is known for Chiaroscuro, a graphic novel whose first volume (out of three) was developed between 2000 and 2005 under his Meanwhile Studios imprint. After winning two grants (Xeric and P.E.I. Council of the Arts) and being praised by Dave Sim, Chiaroscuro vol. 1 was released in 2007 by IDW Publishing. Biography Troy Little was born on 7 March 1973 in Prince Edward Island, Canada.See Troy Little, "About". In 1994, he graduated from the Interpretive Illustration program of Sheridan College, and has since worked as an animator. After living 8 years in Ottawa, he moved back to Kensington, Prince Edward Island,See Journal Pioneer (2007-11-06).See CBC News (2007-09-07). Canada. He is the father of twins girls, Alicen and Hayden. In parallel to his daytime job in animation, he writes and draws his own graphic novels. In September 2000,See Troy Little (October 2002). he started work on his self-published black & white comic series Chiaroscuro with which he was awarded in 2001 a Xeric Grant.See Xeric Foundation (September 2001). The comic was published bi-monthly and ran for seven issues ending prematurely in 2003 (both Little and his then wife having lost their jobs and having twins to raise). Little eventually continued to draw the missing issues #8-10 to conclude the first volume. In 2005, he was awarded a P.E.I. Council of the Arts Grants to enable him to continue work on the series. In late 2005, he had completed his first storyline as the graphic novel Chiaroscuro: Patchwork Book 1 (collecting issues #1-10), and started sending out a 100-copy POD run to publishers. In 2007, this first volume of Chiaroscuro received an excellent review by independent comics legend Dave Sim (creator of Cerebus) written on his Blog & Mail.See Dave Sim (2007-01-17). This review brought the book to the attention of Ted Adams, President of IDW Publishing in San Diego.See Dave Sim (2007-07-12). IDW published a hardcover edition of the graphic novel in October 2007, and its trade paperback edition in October 2008. In January 2009, Troy Little released Angora Napkin, a standalone graphic novel from IDW Publishing. Angora Napkin is also being developed into an animated pilot for Teletoon's late night program "Teletoon at Night" which was broadcast on Halloween night, 2010. Troy is currently working on the next "Angora Napkin" graphic novel, "Harvest of Revenge" which is scheduled to be released as an online serial in 2011 from IDW Publishing. Works ; Chiaroscuro * 2001-2003: Chiaroscuro #1-7 (Meanwhile Studios)Single-issue publishing dates per Diamond Comic Distributors's "Shipping This Week" files: #1 on 2001-09-06, #2 on 2002-01-16, #3 on 2002-04-17, #4 on 2002-08-07, #5 on 2003-01-02, #6 on 2003-03-05, #7 on 2003-05-14. * 2004-2005: Chiaroscuro #8-10 (drawn but not published) * 2005: Chiaroscuro: Patchwork Book 1 (100-copy POD demo, late 2005, collecting #1-10) * 2007: Chiaroscuro HC (IDW Publishing, October 2007 hardcover collecting #1-10) * 2008: Chiaroscuro TP (IDW Publishing, October 2008 softcover collecting #1-10) ; Others comics * 2009: Angora Napkin (IDW Publishing, graphic novel) * 2012: Angora Napkin: Harvest of Revenge * 2013: Powerpuff Girls (IDW Publishing, comic series) Sources * * * * * * * References External links * MeanwhileStudios.com – Troy Little's official website * MeanwhileStudios.blogspot.com – Troy Little's official Blogspot ;Text interviews * A 2009 interview of Troy Little at Comic Book Resources (about Angora Napkin, Chiaroscuro, and his career) ;Video interviews * from CBC (Flash link) * from Eastlink TV (Flash link) * "Chiaroscuro from IDW with Troy Little", Oct. 2007 interview podcast from ComiXology (AAC link) Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian cartoonists Category:Canadian comics artists Category:Canadian comics writers Category:Canadian graphic novelists Category:Sheridan College alumni Category:Writers from Prince Edward Island Category:People from Prince County, Prince Edward Island